


In Which Merrin Is Bad at Social Distancing

by Nullum_Nocte_10



Category: Horns - All Media Types
Genre: COVID 19, Corona Virus - Freeform, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kissing, Oh my god they were quarantined, Pandemics, Quarintine, Romantic Fluff, Self Isolation, Sleepy Cuddles, They were QUARANTINED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullum_Nocte_10/pseuds/Nullum_Nocte_10
Summary: Merrin is stuck all alone in her apartment due to the COVID 19 outbreak. Or, at least she's suppose to be. It turns out she's awful at following the rules... In which Merrin breaks the curfew laws, almost gets arrested, and shows up disheveled on her fiance's doorstep.
Relationships: Ignatius "Ig" Perrish/Merrin Williams
Kudos: 2





	In Which Merrin Is Bad at Social Distancing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me this was all suppose to be a joke fanfiction about the toilet paper shortage and mountain dew originally but then it spiraled out of control and became at least 3000 words or so long. I wrote this all in the span of a day, passing out somewhere in between then waking up long enough to finish this and now I'm going to pass out again once I post this. I have no beta I will die like the illiterate idiot that I am.
> 
> If anyone still wants that toilet paper and mountain dew fanfic just let me know...
> 
> Edit: it's sadly funny to see how much this fanfic dates me, given the time I had written this things weren't that bad, at least publically people weren't thinking it was going to get as badly as it got. This fanfic was in bad taste, I admit it, I had started writing as a joke, as to get through hard things I joke about them, and writing this helped me back when I was worried and going through these emotions that Merrin was about her job and being stuck in her apartment. I apologize if seeing this fanfic has hurt anyone in anyway.

New Hampshire was on lockdown, all their plans were in ruin they had been so close to getting out and then suddenly they were trapped. She was trapped, all alone in her apartment. The streets below had gone deadly silent, given the fact that their town now had a curfew. No one was allowed outside of their homes, and they had the military at their beck and call to keep it that way. While she wouldn't get shot in the streets for being out, she would get arrested if she was caught. The news wasn't any better, the media stirring the pot and creating fear as if this was the end of the world as everyone knew it. Billionaires and celebrities videotaping themselves telling the public how easy it was to stay indoors as if they didn't live in large mansions. They don't care, they have money, nothing to worry over while for her? There was no more walking down the street with her earbuds in listening to her music; no more spontaneous trips to the park or the shops in town. Just her, her tiny empty apartment and her internet. Merrin wouldn't have called herself overly social, she thought she was average but it had almost been a week with being unable to meet up with Iggy and she found herself slowly going crazy. She had swept her floor five times over, left out food for the stray cat that she tentatively called Mr. whiskers, had cautiously walked up and down the apartment buildings stairs until she got yelled at by one of the crankier neighbors for disturbing the peace.

And then she got a phone call late in the afternoon. 

"Can you please say that again," she spoke weakly feeling her throat constricting, feeling bile rise in her throat. The voice on the other end, her boss cleared her throat before repeating those dreaded words. "Mirren, I'm sorry but I have to lay you off for good. I can't keep you on with how bad things are right now. I promise you that once all this is over you'll be on the top of the list to get rehired again."

More words were spoken but they went into one ear then out the other she was on autopilot there was nothing else too it. One moment she was on the phone with her boss the next she was laying on her kitchen floor staring up at the white ceiling. The cool tile floor did nothing to snap her out of her shock, she knew stuff like this had been happening even her dad got laid off but he wasn't outright fired he still had a job to go too when all of this was over. Where was she going to go too after all of this? The panic steadily grew, eyes burning having felt close to the edge of full-blown panic. She had money saved up, but the fact she didn't know when all of this would be over scared her. They only had so much money, and while she could file for unemployment a lot of folks were doing that. She didn't want to be a drain on Iggy's finances either, he already had enough problems as is though he at least still had his job. People were more than willing to send a few bucks her fiance's way over patron just to listen to his witty commentary, for him to talk about music and to listen to his sweet singing voice. 

The longer she thought about him the more she regretted that she didn't move in with him when the first few cases of corona started showing up. The smart thing for her to do would have been to wait until the next morning when she would be allowed to drive, (if she was careful and had groceries in her car it's not like they knew where her home was) instead she was packing up an overnight bag. Half of her stuff was packed up anyway given the fact she and Iggy had been planning on moving out of state and into a home together. All these plans had come to a halt of course, and thankfully during this outbreak, both their landlords were kind enough to let them stay in their apartments past their lease. You'd think that most everyone would have this kindness and decency but whenever she looked on the news she'd see bad news, one of them being the woes of people who had gotten kicked out of their apartments with no mercy once their lease was up. Packing the last of her clothes along with the food that would go bad fast she took a deep breath in preparation. Strapping her bag to her body she stood at her front door keys in hand with no game plan in mind besides getting to Iggy before the sun fully set. 

Opening the door she was greeted by a soft "mew" making her look down to see the tuxedo cat sitting at her door waiting for food. After locking the door behind her she crouched down, bringing her bag forward, unzipping it showing the clothes inside. "You want to come along with me?" she asked not expecting to get an answer. All Mr. Whiskers did was sniff at the bag then sniffed her hand, licking it. Not having time for a cat's indecisiveness she scooped him up placing him into her bag and zipping it up only leaving a small hole for him to breathe through. Of course, Mr. Whiskers didn't take to kindly to her actions and started to shuffle around inside the bag meowing pitifully. 

"Sorry buddy," she whispered moving down the stairs in haste. "If I thought someone else would feed you while I was gone I would've left you there. I don't want you to starve and I have no clue when I'd be coming back to my apartment." All she got was a louder, more aggravated meow and more rustling as she finally made it to the bottom step slightly out of breath. Getting out of her apartment was easy, it was getting to Iggy's apartment which was going to be hard without being seen, but she already committed to her trip. The quickest way to his apartment was through the alley's, she could already hear his disapproving voice in the back of her head scolding her for being so reckless. She shuffled her way through the alley, alert and more than aware of the dying light, trying to breathe through her mouth so the stench of garbage and rotten food didn't put her off her stomach. Arguments drifted from open windows, from couples sick and tired of being trapped within their homes, glass shattering ways away, then the sound of far off police sirens wailing in the distance. It caused her to jump but then laugh self deprecatingly at herself for the action. It's when she was passing another entrance from the street that she was caught. A shout of, "hey stop right there!" made her heart stop. Her legs moved on her own, feet stomping through wet trash with a grimace at the audible squish, panting breaths, yowls from the bag attached to her. It was getting heavier with every pounding footstep. "Stop! Don't resist arrest you're out after curfew!" Those words followed her like a mantra as she frantically used twists and turns in hopes of dieter the presence behind her. A hiss left her as the corner of a dumpster caught her arm, leaving a red line and blood welling up behind it.

Some point between running she'd managed to make a quick dive into an alcove, pressing her back against the wall. Even Mr. Whiskers had seemed to calm for a moment as she listened to the footsteps thunder past, growing distant. Taking her chance she peaked left, then right quickly noting that she was only a few turns away from Iggy's apartment. She had just reached the steps that would take her to his apartment when she was met with the sight of worried blue eyes and a white-knuckled grip on his car keys with his phone in hand. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket and her eyes widened in understanding. The sight of her disheveled form seemed to make whatever tension that was going through him release all of a sudden. His shoulders slumped, his grip on his phone and keys eased. 

"Do you mind telling me why I kept hearing muffled shouting coming from your end of the phone?" 

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Whoops?"

Another muffled yowl left her bag, then suddenly a black and white head popped up from the hole letting out a louder meow grabbing her fiance's attention. 

"Come on, get inside before that cat gets out and tears you a new one." 

Merrin grimaced as Iggy chewed her out, hanging her head ever so slightly in shame. Mr. Whiskers once free ran straight under the couch and refused to come out. 

"Baby, you scared me half to death!" Iggy scolded her, as he started to make a fresh batch of coffee. She sat on his couch, nervously shifting in place. It was not one of her brighter moments, especially since she made him fear for her life. He had said simply she must have butt-dialed him as all he knew was that he heard muffled shouts and running footsteps from her 'brush with the law'. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered sincerely. "I missed you. I couldn't stay in my house alone for another week, hell it could have been another month for all we know! We still don't know when all of this is coming to an end, I was going to die." 

He sent her an unimpressed look. "You could have waited for tomorrow where you could have safely driven over here!" She whined puffing up her cheeks as she pouted, "but I didn't want to wait another day to be with you I was just so tired of being alone, then I lost my job and that was the-" She was cut off by his worried frown, "lost your job?" She realized she hadn't told him yet what was the main driving force to get her out of her self isolation. Her shoulders slumped, burying her face into her hands, feeling exhausted after the use of all her adrenalin. Hearing the click of coffee mugs on the kitchen counter she was grateful to have him sit on the couch and wrap an arm around her. She lay limp in his arms, eyes closed burning and bursting with tears. It felt that that was all she had done today, cried and cried and cried until there was nothing left.

"Shh baby, come on wrap your arms around me," Iggy murmured lowly in her ear making her melt. She sniffled, hiding her face into his neck as his fingers combed through her hair. A pleased groan left her as his fingers worked their way gently through her messy red hair. She had moved to sit on her side, leg stretching out and linking with his own to keep them tangled together. A low chuckle left him at her reaction which made her flush pink, burying her face deeper into his embrace so he couldn't catch it. A gentle finger traced her cheek making her break out in goosebumps, breath catching in her throat. 

"Mmm look up at me," he spoke voice calm but the words still an order one she followed happily. His lips were soon against her own, soft and tender causing her eyelids to flutter shut. Suddenly the world outside of his apartment didn't matter, the world wasn't ending as long as she had Iggy by her side. He managed to draw out a little laugh, as his teeth dragged across her bottom lip awakening something inside of her. She hadn't realized when it happened, one moment she was resting against his side then the next she lay seated in his lap. Her fingers combed through his hair, eating up the low groan of appreciation that left his throat. His hand caressed the flare of her hip, fingers slipping easily under her clothes to feel her skin.

"Feel any better," he asked voice sounding horse when they pulled away for air. She stared into his blue eyes, pupils were blown wide with desire both breathing each other in. She smirked, wigging in his lap and laughing as he threw his head back, the grip on her hips tightening. "More than fine, though I see a little problem has popped up." 

He snorted, rolling his eyes at her obvious observation. "Oh, what could have possibly given me away," he dryly asked. 

"Well for one, you're semi-hard. Didn't think you'd get hard this fast from a little kissing." She teased knowing the exact reason why for his eagerness, she wasn't as unaffected as she might show though that didn't stop the fact that she was tired. He seemed to be able to read the mood in the air, touch turning gentle and less heated. Just like the kiss that he had dragged her into again, instead of searching or demanding more it was sweet and slow. 

"You just want to go lay in bed then," he asked, combing back her hair from her face to which she simply nodded. Getting back up onto her own two feet she felt weak in the knees making her stumble. "I'll leave some food out for the cat-" 

"Mr. Whiskers," she interrupted him having trudged off to his bedroom with her bag in tow. "Mr. Whiskers it is then." Was the only reply she got in return hearing him take a china plate from the cabinet and open a can of chicken. His movements turn to background noise as she takes off her clothes, having kicked off her shoes in the hallway before reaching his bedroom. Her shirt and pants dropped to the floor into a pile, bra, and underwear soon joining it. She kicked the pile of clothes off to the other side of the room not wishing to deal with them for the time being. Iggy comes back, having obviously taken his shirt off while coming back to the bedroom. She leered appreciatively as he undressed, causing him to laugh at her blatant staring then try to wack her with his jeans. She danced easily away from the swipe pulling up her pajama pants in the process. When all was said and done the two had climbed into bed, the only light now in the darkened night being the lamp. She stretched, a strangled noise leaving her as her back arched off the bed having raised her hands as far as they would go. Soon enough she settled in, feeling her ears pop when she yawned having stretched her mouth open as wide as possible in doing so. 

It was here, where she was safe in his arms where she whispered, "it's kinda funny. Everyone says the world is ending but life keeps going on. It always feels like in a scenario like this that life would stop all of a sudden."

He sighed softly, in a way she was familiar with that told her he was thinking. of what to say first. As the seconds dragged into minutes he finally spoke, "It's how life is, from birth to death the world keeps turning it doesn't care for your pain or for anything else." She felt his hot breath on the nape of her neck, a feather-light kiss being pressed onto her skin. "The world outside this apartment might not care, but I will. I promised you that I'd love you forever, for infinity. That means loving one another through the good and the bad of the world. If things get bad, we'll figure something out. I have money saved up from my past DJ-ing gigs and from my work at the radio station. If worst comes to worst we have the money that we saved for the move but I don't think it'll come to that."

"How long do you think it's going to last," she murmured staring off at the white wall on the other side of the room.

"Summer is my best bet, it'll take a month or two for things to go back to normal again. The numbers are going down, japan is going back to as normal as they can be after something like this."

"You think Terry can last that long?" Her question wasn't an odd one. Ig's older brother had a bad drug habit, while he had been working on getting clean he had a habit of falling into them again. She liked Terry, he was a kind man if not a bit paranoid. She liked his music, just as much as she liked Iggy's (though Iggy's would always rate first in the end given his songs to her came from a special place within his heart) but she knew the musician had more problems than just being laid off.

She could practically feel his lips purse, and from the silence, she drew the conclusion that he was drawing wasn't good. "It'll be good for him. He was already running low from last I heard and having to stop cold like this might be the push he needs to stay sober. His usual dealer refuses to leave his house it's practically suicide to go out with drugs on you anyway. I love my brother but he's the type that won't stop unless he's given a damn good reason to stop."

"You're parents might feed his addiction," as she spoke she reached out to turn off the lamp plunging them both into darkness. 

"I wish they'd actually help him instead of going for an easy solution," he growled lowly to himself. "Always letting him shoot up, anything to keep their normalcy in check. I think sometimes that they blame it all on me as if I was somehow suppose to stop this all from happening when I had other things to worry about!" 

She could feel him growing aggravated with each passing second causing her to roll over in his arms. He pressed her tightly against his chest, she tilted her head back, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Making sure your brother is clean isn't your job Ignatius Perrish," she scolded lightly using his full name so he knew she was serious. Her soft hands cupped his scruffy cheek, thumb moving back and forth in a soothing caress. "None of it was your responsibility. Terry dug himself into this hole and he is a grown man who can dig himself out. If he comes to you for help and truly means it you can help him but I won't allow you to kill yourself to try to keep him clean. I love Terry like a brother but I know that he will make his own choices in the end and we can only do so much to stop it."

There was a beat of silence, then in a vulnerable voice she hadn't heard in years he said. "I know, but he's my brother, I don't want him to die like this. It might not even be the drugs that take him down in the end! He's already got a weak Immune system because of that junk! If he catches-" Iggy's voice audibly cracked, breath hitching in his throat unable to even speak the words as if simply speaking them could bring it into being. 

"Oh honey pie," she sighed hugging him as tightly as she could practically clinging onto him, legs having moved to intertwine with his own so he'd have to put up a real fight if he tried to sit up. "It'll be okay Iggy, your brother is going to be fine. Terry is going to be fine. He's smart enough to know that it's a bad idea to go outside to search for other people. If it'll put your mind at ease we can go to his apartment tomorrow to check up on how he's doing." 

The only response she got back was a grumble than a, "I don't want to think about this anymore let's just go to sleep."

"Okay, just know I love you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, able to feel the way he smiled at the show of affection. 

"With you're entire soul?" He asked playing a familiar game that they had made just for the two of them. 

She easily smiled back. "With my entire soul," she solemnly promised continuing by adding. "With whatever lives it might live next, and into infinity." 

"I love you just as much," he tenderly whispered back. "With my entire soul, I give to you to hold for infinity along with my heart."

And so the two played their game of love, speaking of just how long and how much both would love one another until they both slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
